


East Of Eden

by Saki_Writes_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Seduction, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Gambling, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Kinky, M/M, Mafia AU, Nude Photos, Russian Mafia, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, W.I.P, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Saki_Writes_Stories
Summary: Victor was the Godfather of the Russia Mafia, He was a well-hidden Mafia boss too. Most people working with him were threatened their life and family, most were sexually seduced by him and some were just to close to him to say no.Yuuri ran from Japan to escape from the Yakuza that wanted his head. Yuuri was a photographer well known for taking pictures of Yakuza/Mafia leaders and scandals, he was also specialized in nude photos and pole dancing. So when he fled to Moscow finding a job wasn't hard.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. The Russian Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with Highschool Murderer I've been busy with life and lost interest in trying to continue the next chapter, I'm trying to find motivation and find something that will make sense so for now take this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuuri fled to Moscow, the Yakuza seemed to follow. One day, Yuuri is being chased by them until he bumps into a Russian man who saves his life, but little did he know who he truly was.

Yuuri's heart pounded as he ran down the streets of Moscow, his legs ached and he was growing fatigued. Even with the pain he felt, he continued to run afraid of what could be following close behind. He tripped, falling into the arms of a muscular man. Fear ran through his body as he heard footsteps grow closer to him, afraid to let go of the man holding him. He heard the footsteps come to a halt, as he heard a gun being cocked and loaded.

"What are two Yakuza men doing here in Moscow?" A thick Russian accent chuckled as Yuuri's heart fluttered with butterflies, "Especially running after this man?"

It was silent, Yuuri was too afraid to look at the scene before him. He felt an arm wrap tightly around him.

"Shoo" He hissed, though Yuuri heard no footsteps, "You're, really trying to make it hard?"

Two gunshots went off, Yuuri grabbed tightly onto the man tears welling in his eyes.

"It could've been so much easier" The Russian sighed letting go of Yuuri and backing away, Yuuri looked at the scene that had happened, two Yakuza bodies both shot in the head with blood oozing from the wound. Yuuri's eyes went up to his hero, a silver-haired man with a smile on his face.

"Such a cutie," He chuckled, "I'm so sorry you had to see that,"

"It's fine...I've had to deal with the Yakuza on my back for most, if not all, my life" Yuuri glanced down. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" He asked. Yuuri fell silent and shook his head.

"No reason...Anyway, You seem like you know your way around here. Do you think you could help me find somewhere to stay," Yuuri asked. The Russian thought about it for a moment.

"You could live with me, until you can find a home of your own" He smiled, "And that is if you can keep a dirty secret,"

Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the "Dirty Secret" he had. Yuuri sighed and nodded.

"Great," The Russian chuckled and started to walk off, Yuuri quickly followed behind finding it hard to believe they left two dead bodies out in the open.

"I never caught your name," The Russian hummed. Yuuri tensed up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri fiddled with his fingers. The Russian hummed again.

"What's your name?" Yuuri asked. The Russian smirked.

"Victor, Victor Nikiforov." With that, Yuuri stopped in his tracks. Victor turned to him and smirked.

"You promised not to tell the dirty secret, I mean I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner." Victor chuckled, "It's not like Russian normally carries a gun around."

Yuuri was silent, he'd study all kinds of Yakuza and Mafia members that he started to remember them by name, but Victor Nikiforov was the most feared and hated out of all of them. Victor tilted his head, a smile forming on his lips.

"If you don't want to stay with me the streets are always an option," Victor chuckled. Yuuri looked around and backed away.

"A better option than going with you!" Yuuri growled, starting to walk past Victor. Victor chuckled and walked up behind him, holding him with one arm and the other covering his mouth. Yuuri let out a muffled scream, thrashing around in Victor's arms.

"You, really think A mafia member, no a mafia leader, would let someone who knows what they've done and caused go free?" Victor hummed and chuckled, "If I wanted to right now I could blame the murders on you."

Yuuri fell silent, afraid if he were to continue to thrash around he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Victor moved his hand that covered Yuuri's mouth and held him tighter.

"Now, rethink of coming with me," Victor smiled into the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri gulped, wishing he'd just died to the Yakuza already.

"F-Fine...." Yuuri shakily said. Victor smiled and let go of him.

"I trust you enough to follow me, I mean, I know you will follow me," Victor chuckled, walking off. He was right, Yuuri did follow him, not because he wanted to but because he was afraid of the outcome if he didn't.

\---

Victor started to unlock his door as Yuuri stared at the mansion that stood in front of him, It was beautiful, luxurious, and massive. Victor opened the door entirely and motioned for Yuuri to walk inside. Yuuri listened, once again afraid of what would happen if he didn't, his eyes wandered the mansion. Most furniture inside was white, clean to perfection. Yuuri's thoughts were cut short by the sound of running towards them and a loud bark. A large silver-beige poodle, with curly fur, quickly ran into the room stopping a few feet away to bark a greeting at Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri tensed up to afraid to move.

"Mikkachin!" Victor shouted, shutting the door, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come home, darling!"

Victor quickly ran up to the dog hugging it tightly. Yuuri watched, slightly sad and slightly confused. Victor kissed Mikkachin's head and stood up motion Yuuri to come near. Yuri stood there, staring at Mikkachin. Mikkachin ran up to Yuuri and sniffed him, licking his hand slightly. Victor walked up to Yuuri and chuckled

"Don't be so afraid nothing at my house will kill you, unless you tempt it," Victor winked and walked off. Mikkachin looked at Victor then up and Yuuri. Yuuri looked a Mikkachin slightly, still afraid to touch him. Mikkachin nudged his leg slightly and ran off after Victor. Yuuri sighed, looking around the home again. Now knowing there was a dog in such a neat house concerned him. Yuuri started to explore the house, trying to avoid places that looked dangerous. Soon enough Yuuri caught up with Mikkachin as he entered a bedroom and ran over to his dog bed.  _ Must be Victor's room _ , Yuuri thought to himself as he slowly stepped closer trying not to awake, the now sleeping, Mikkachin. Yuuri poked his head in, noticing Victor changing out of the suit he was once wearing. Yuuri's face became flushed in red but, he was too entranced by his body to look away. Victor grabbed a black shirt sliding it over as he quickly glanced over at the door.

"I thought someone was watching me," Victor smirked, turning to Yuuri, "I knew Mikkachin was coming in here to sleep but didn't expect the mouse to follow after him then watch as I undressed."

Yuuri's face turned red as he hid his face in shame. Victor chuckled and walked up to him.

"Don't worry, it's not like you saw anything. Plus, you were exploring, so why don't I just give you the entire tour" Victor smiled. Yuuri moved his hand, looking at Victor. To Yuuri, his thought of Victor was completely different than what he actually was and especially for a well-known Mafia Godfather. Yuuri was expecting more of a murderous, vicious man but instead, he was a loveable, sweetheart, that cared too much.  _ Maybe it's a fake personality he's putting on to hide his true one _ , Yuuri thought. Victor started down the hallways as Yuuri followed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems so short, but in reality, it took me two entire days to write. As a person with Adhd and schoolwork, it's hard for me to find free time to work on these stories. If anything 'East od Eden' will be the only story to progress until Summer break, since I've found my love for Yuri on ice again, though I have had a filler chapter in works for 'Highschool Murder'


	2. The Missing Kazakhstan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a phone call at midnight about two missing members of the Mafia, He and Yuuri head to Kazakhstan to visit one of there family member's house to see if either of them are there. One of them is but the other one has been kidnapped.

"And that's the house!" Victor hummed, leading Yuuri to his bedroom. Victor smiled and turned to him, noticing the sparkle in his eyes, "You should go get ready for bed, it's almost-"

Victor was cut off by his phone ringing, he quickly pulled it out and walked away from Yuuri. Yuuri looked at him and sighed still confused about how he was this kind. Yuuri walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, questions filling his head. Soon those thoughts left his head as he tried to listen to the conversation that was growing, ever-so-slightly, louder.

"How the hell does a grown man and a 19-year-old, shot-tempered, boy mysteriously disappear after a mission?!" Victor shouted as Yuuri got up and poked his head out to look at Victor.

"Look, Find them. Not only is one the grandson of the previous Mafia Godfather the other is a well-trained soldier that I, admittedly, care about more than any other member."

Victor hissed, rubbing his temples in anger, "Actually you know what, fuck it, I'll find him since you're all so fucking busy!"

Victor quickly hung up and let out a growl, pushing his hair back. Yuuri was too afraid to ask anything, afraid if he did he would be killed on spot. Victor turned to him he was startled. Yuuri stepped out from the doorway and started to fidget with his fingers.

"Yuuri," Victor hummed, calmer than what he was less than five seconds ago, "You know how to use a gun right~?"

Yuuri looked up at him quickly, raising an eyebrow. Victor had a half-assed smile, as he looked at him. Yuuri nodded slightly, afraid of where this was going.

"Great" Victor hummed and walked to his room, "Forget sleeping, Yuuri, We've got a mission to go on~!"

Yuuri's eyes followed Victor into his bedroom, he was as confused as ever.

\---

Soon enough Victor rushed out of his room a duffle bag on his shoulder, Yuuri was sitting on the floor next to Victor's door fast asleep. Victor looked at him and smiled, feeling bad waking him up.

"Yuuri," Victor hummed crouching down to his level. Yuuri was still asleep as Victor sighed and picked him up, he gave up on trying to wake him up quickly. He carried him to his car and put the duffle bag in the back seat. He looked at the time and quickly climbed into the driver seat.

\---

Yuuri woke up, the sun shined into the car window as streets swiftly passed by. He quickly looked around, fear filling his heart but it quickly left as he saw Victor driving and curing to himself under his breath. Yuuri stared at him for what felt like hours until Victor glanced over in his direction. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks went bright red, quickly, he turned to look out the window.

"Glad you're up" Victor hummed, looking back out the windshield, "By now we're out of Moscow,"

"M-May I ask where....exactly...we're going?" Yuuri asked still looking out the window. Victor was silent. Yuuri looked over at him again, "V-Victor?"

"Kazakhstan," Victor nearly mumbled, "We'll be there in a day and a half..."

"Why are we going there?" Yuuri asked.

"I've had the entire Mafia search around Moscow and Russia it's self for these two fucking idiots, neither of them was there," Victor growled, "Knowing the people who want both of there heads, the last place they could be is Kazakstan."

Yuuri fell silent and nodded, looking out the window again, glancing over at victor every now-and-again.

\---

The day passed, and soon enough they had arrived. They'd only made two stops on the way. One to get gas and the second was a mystery to Yuuri. Victor quickly pulled up into a driveway and quickly climbed out, Yuuri followed out of instinct, staying behind Victor. Victor knocked on the dor a smile on his face as he felt Yuuri cling to his shirt. The door opened, a tan woman opened the door.

"Витя? (Vitya?)" The woman looked at him.

"Сізді Мазалағаным үшін кешіріңіз. (Sorry to bother you.)" Victor smiled. The woman looked at the man behind him. Victor looked a Yuuri slightly and motioned him to stand next to him, "Бұл Юури, ол сіздің тіліңізде ана емес, сондықтан бізді түсінбейді. (This is Yuuri, he is not a native speaker of your language so he doesn't understand us.)"

The woman smiled and motioned them inside. Victor walked inside and Yuuri followed, they both sat down as the woman walked back over.

"We should start speaking normally so we don't alarm Yuuri" Victor smiled. The woman nodded and looked over at Yuuri then back at Victor, "Anyway, I came here to ask you about Yura and Beka."

"What about them Vitya?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know where they are?" Victor asked. She fell silent.

"Yuri is waiting in Beka's room, But Beka....No...Is he okay? I told him he shouldn't have joined this gang business!" She growled. Victor raised his hand.

"I hoped he would be here, as for him being okay. I'm not so sure now, If something would've happened to him then I will take the blame." Victor smiled, "If Yura hasn't told you already, Yura's grandfather, Nikolai, passed away and passed the mafia's legend to me."

"My, neither of them have told me this," She saddened, "If anything happens to Beka, I won't place the blame on you Vitya. You've been part of this family since you met Beka."

"No, I insist on taking the-"

"БЛЯДЬ! (FUCK!)" Victor swiftly stood up. Yuuri flinched and looked at him. The woman stood up as well, looking over at Victor.

"You should wash out that mouth of his Vitya, Go talk to him." She laughed slightly and walked off. Victor walked to the door where the curse came from, Yuuri followed afraid. Victor opened the door standing there, looking t the scene before him and Yuuri poked his head inside. For the First time, Victor had seen Yuri Plisetsky cry and curse himself for everything that happened. Victor stood there, dumbfounded as he took a step back. Yuuri's heart felt as though it was going to break noticing how he clung to the room's owner's bedsheets sobbing violently into them. Yuuri started to walk inside before Victor pulled him back.

"No," Victor whispered. Yuuri quickly pulled away, for once he wasn't afraid of the consequences. He walked inside the room and over to Yuri, running a hand through his hair.

"Юрий, верно? (Yuri, right?)" It's true Yuuri wasn't fluent in Russian but he'd learn enough to try and calm him. Yuri looked at the man tears streaming from his face as he nodded slightly. Yuuri smiled slightly as Victor stood at the doorway dumbfounded.

"Меня тоже зовут Юрий, но у меня есть два U's на мое имя! (My name is Yuri, but I have two U's in my name!)" Yuuri hummed. Yuri turned over slightly, clinging onto Yuuri. Yuuri smiled as he continued to run his hand through his hair.

"Are you better now?" Yuuri asked, glancing over at Victor. Yuri sniffed slightly and rubbed his eyes nodding. Victor walked in as Yuri's eyes went over to him with pure fear. Victor scratched the back of his neck and coughed slightly. Yuri quickly pushed Yuuri away and glared at Victor with his red puffy eyes. Yuuri looked at Yuri then Victor, confused about the sudden outburst.

"Changing the subject..." Victor looked at Yuri, "You left Moscow with Otabek, yet I come to Otabek's house and you're the only one here crying and cursing. Where is Otabek?"

Yuri was silent as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Victor," Yuuri cut in glaring him down, something Victor had never seen, "He's distressed! Give him a few minutes, hell, hours to calm down! You can't just continue to pester him with a question that makes him want to cry!"

Yuri let out a soft chuckle, he's never heard someone snap at Victor like him. Victor was once again dumbfounded and even aroused by Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and looked over at the blonde. Yuri was smiling at the scene before him, forgetting whatever was bothering him. Yuuri got up and walked over next to Victor crossing his arms.

"You're like a Man-Mom..." Victor looked at Yuuri up and down, Yuuri's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah and you're like a man-whore," Both started to bicker with each other. Yuri burst out in laughter at the scene that was now in front of him. Yuuri and Victor both stopped arguing and looked at Yuri.

"He's doing much better, Mom," Victor stuck his tongue out glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri glared daggers at him. Yuri started to laugh more.

"Stop! God please!" Yuri laughed worse, "I'm going to fucking cry!"

"I can tell, Man-Whore" Yuuri hissed.

"Will you two stop, no wonder he knows all these cuss words!" The woman interrupted pushing past them. Yuri finally stopped laughing wiping the, now tears of joy, from his eyes. Victor pouted at the woman, and Yuuri silently apologized.

"Yuri," She smiled calmly, "What happened to my dear Beka?"

Yuri fell silent, sadness returning to his face as he quickly breathed in slightly.

"W-We were going out for a bit and the next thing I know he'd disappeared. I-I got a text from his saying he'd meet me at his family's house but...clearly...he never came back....s-so I got worried...a-and started crying..." Yuri sniffed, trying to hold back tears. The woman nodded and looked over at Victor and Yuuri.

"If you two, could have a civil conversation for less than five seconds, then you two can find my Otabek." The woman got up and left the room. Victor rolled his eyes and walked over to Otabkek's old computer.

"Yura" Victor motioned him over, "You know the passwords to everything put it in so I can track his phone down."

"There's an easier way, Man-Who-" Yuuri caught himself and growled, Victor looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And how is that?" Victor asked.

"Yuri can call him, we can track the phone's location from the call." Yuuri hissed, Victor smirked and rested his head on his hands. Yuri pulled out his phone and started to call Otabek. Yuuri glared at Victor and walked off the Yuri.

"He didn't pick up...." Yuri hung up, throwing the phone onto the bed, "What if he's dead Vitya?"

Yuuri grabbed the phone and glared over at Victor. Victor was silent, he looked around and shrugged slightly. Yuuri growled and stood up.

"He's not dead, He's fine Yuri," Yuuri handed him the phone, "Put in the password so _I_ can track him down, please."

Victor felt offended by that comment and stood up, putting his hand to his heart.

"How dare you! I'm also helping!" Victor grumbled. Yuri put in the password and handed it back. Yuuri glared at Victor and grabbed the phone.

"If by helping you mean, making Yuri sad and I extremely pissed off then yeah you are," Yuuri clicked on the contact for Otabek and then clicked on the location, "We're lucky his location is on, or we would've had to do it the long way."

Yuuri stood up and started to walk off, dragging Victor along. Yuri followed as they headed back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably very confusing, I'm sorry about that! What I was trying to convey towards the end with Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri's relationship didn't come out as I wanted to I'll tell you about each one!
> 
> Victor and Yuuri: The main stars of the Story! Yuuri has a dark side (as shown with the teasing in this chapter). Though Victor thought, he's not the shy easily frightened guy. Victor won't admit it but he adores people who know how to speak Russian without even being Russian, I guess you could say its a kink of his. (I can't say much about these two other than that since we still have a long way to go until they start you know ;) )
> 
> Yuuri and Yuri: The two Yuri's! Yuuri has always been a caring person, so seeing someone cry there eye's out over someone, Yuuri has to find a way to cheer them up even if it means teasing someone else. Yuri has never been the type to cling to someone unless it was Otabek since his Grandfather passed. But Otabek was the only person who could cheer him up when he felt down, and with him missing Yuuri took that place. Leaving Yuri to cling onto him as he clung onto Otabek and his Grandfather.
> 
> Victor and Yuri: They've never been on good terms, and it's understandable why. Yuri was supposed to be Godfather, not some random guy who...Well, this will be mentioned soon trust me...Yet, Yuri's grandfather turned to him instead of Yuri. Even with the hate relationship they have, Victor thinks of Yuri as a brother or son. And since Victor has never dealt with emotion, finding ways to cheer him up always ended in disaster. Victor cares deeply for Yuri, just as much as he cares for Mikkachin.


	3. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter, with last chapter not, really making sense I didn't know how to continue this. Don't worry now I do so let hope I can try to finish this before the end of quarantine.

"Otabek" A voice hissed, lifting the chained Kazakhstanian's chin. It was a blur to him, the person in front of him was practically blending in with the rest of the room. The person chuckled run they're thumb over his lips.

"So soft," They bent down got face to face with him. His vision cleared, a man stood in front of him, a man he knew all too well. Otabek glared at him, as a smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Oh don't look at me like that," He let go of Otabek and pouted, "They didn't beat you up that bad,"

Otabek ignored him and looked away from him. The man sighed and stood up.

"I took you away from Nikiforov's minion, someone who could chop your head of in a second and this is how you repay your boss? You promised me information but every time I contact you, you never answer." He growled, "I hate to hear you joined, Nikiforov's team. I'd make this harder for me, and honestly, I like the easy way out."

Otabek continued to ignore him, tugging at the handcuffs. The man let out a sigh, grabbing Otabek by the neck of his shirt.

"I don't want to get ruff with you, I'd hate to see a pretty face destroyed." He hummed as he pulled out Otabek's phone. Otabek's vision had returned enough to glare up at the man. He hummed scrolling through his phone, smirking at the screen.

"Who's this Yura?"

"Don't call him that." Otabek snapped.

"Oo, sensitive about him?" He scrolled through the messages, "He's a cutie,"

"Stop," Otabek snapped again, this time louder. The man smirked and crouched down to Otabek's level.

"He's worried about you," The man smirked and ran his hand through Otabek's hair, pulling at it and snapping a picture. The man let go of Otabek and started typing.

"Hmm, what'd be a good ransom?" He looked at Otabek, "50 Million, no for someone as sexy as you I deserve more. Maybe, 100 Million, that sounds right."

"Don't you dare" Otabek growled tugging at the handcuffs again. He continued to type on Otabek's phone and smiled once he'd sent it.

"Wonder how stupid he is to fall into a trap like this?" He hummed walking out of the room, "Lure him here, keep him and you, oh it'd be perfect, Maybe he'll bring me Nikiforov,"

\---

Yuri stared at his phone, rereading the message over and over. Victor and Yuuri were fighting, of course, as they drove to Otabek's location. Yuri wanted to cry as he handed his phone to Victor, it went silent as VIctor read the message to himself.

"What does it say Russian-Whore?!" Yuri growled. Victor turned the phone off, putting it next to him.

"It's a Ransom," Victor growled placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Yuri let out a soft whine as he started to break down.

"I'm never going to see him again! He's going to be killed by the time we get there! This is your fault, Victor! If you never hired him in the first place he would be kidnapped!" Yuri sobbed. Victor was silent as he took in the insults from Yuri.

"Yuri," Yuuri sighed, "He's going to be fine, Trust me if he's not I'll make sure whoever did this will pay,"

Yuri stopped crying slightly, a smile forming on his face. Victor looked at Yuuri's face, it was serious, a different tone from the first time Victor saw him. Victor smirked slightly, chuckling a bit.

"First time we met you didn't do shit to the Yakuza following you,"

"I had no weapon with me," Yuuri glared over at Victor then back at the road. Victor smirked and nodded.

"Well, your mom-side is showing again."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP" Yuuri yelled, causing Yuri's fits of tears to turn to laughter.

\---

They arrived at the location, Yuuri stepping out of the car opening the back seat grabbing a Pistol.

"You, are staying here," Yuuri looked up at Yuri. Yuri shook his head as he started to get out.

"Trust me, He's been working with me since the beginning," Victor pushed Yuri aside slightly, "I mean other than the fact if things went wrong he had Otabek to fix it,"

"Fine," Yuuri hissed. Victor smiled pulling out another Pistol.

"It sucks I can't show off my amazing Sniper skills," Victor smirked, clearly trying to show-off. Yuuri ignored him as Yuri got out.

"You're not going to grab-?"

"Don't question me" Yuri glared at him, as Yuuri fell silent. They all walked inside the building, Yuri behind Victor and Yuuri, Yuuri hiding his gun in his pocket and Victor doing the same with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah~ Nikiforov, It's been a while," A man smiled waving to him, his eye's falling onto Yuuri, "Yuuri? It's been a while hasn't it?"

Yuuri was silent, Victor looked over at Yuuri then at the man.

"You know him?" Victor whispered slightly.

"Of course, The Yuuri Katsuki would know me! He would know every scandal," He smirked, "Don't tell me you haven't told him?"

"Shut up," Yuuri growled, The man laughed.

"My God you haven't!"

"Told me what?" Victor looked at both of them confused.

"Nothing, Shut up, We came here for Otabek-" Yuri pushed pass them and pulled out a pocket-knife glaring at the man. The man smirked and looked at him.

"Oh, so your this Yura. Otabek's little weakness, such a cutie too. Shame he had to bring Yuuri along." The man sighed and walked forward, "Whatever, you four will work,"

Yuuri shoved Yuri into Victor's arms, pulling out his pistol and putting it up to the man's head.

"Aw, Yuuri~!" He laughed, looking at him. Yuuri growled softly as the man rolled his eyes.

"You kill me, little Yura back there won't be able to find his boyfriend, but keep me alive and I tell them what you put everyone through," The man pushed the pistol away and grabbed his chin pulling him close. Victor stared in jealousy as he let go of Yuri and ran over to them pushing the man in the face. The man got up glaring at Victor, blood running from his nose. He sighed and looked at Victor.

"That hurt," He laughed, wiping the blood from his nose, "Y'know Yuuri, you don't tell him now he'll get evolved and then we'd hate to see what'd happen to Mr.Nikiforov,"

Yuuri was silent as he looked at the floor.

"It either I tell Nikiforov and you get Otabek, or Kill me and lose Otabek," The man looked at Yuuri, "I know you're thinking about it,"

Victor looked at Yuuri then at the man, walking up to him and grabbing his shirt collar.

"Or, I give you this fucking ransom and you give us Otabek." Victor hissed. The male smiled and nodded.

"Oh fine, It's your head though!" The man started to walk off as Victor and Yuri followed. Yuuri stood there his head running with thoughts snapping out of it when Victor told him to follow. The man hummed opening the door to Otabek's room, Yuri ran inside tackling Otabek into a hug as he sobbed. Victor stood outside as the man looked at Yuuri. Yuuri was breathing heavily as he continued to look at the floor.

"Keys," Victor hissed, stepping in front of him to block him from looking at Yuuri. The man grumbled and handed him the keys.

"Yuuri," Victor hummed, Yuuri didn't move even if Victor tapped him, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Victor glared back at the man who shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing," The man hummed. Victor growled as he grabbed the man's neck tightly.

"What?" Yuuri finally responded, Victor quickly let go of him and turned back to Yuuri.

"Could you go free Otabek," Victor smiled. Yuuri nodded and took the keys from Victor walking inside. He walked over to Otabek and unlocked the handcuffs. Otabek held Yuri tight as he sobbed violently into his chest. Yuuri walked back to Victor and looked at the man who was smiling to himself.

"Now," Victor smiled, "About our little deal,"

The man raised his eyebrow and looked at Victor.

"As we never shook on it," Victor pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head, "Our deal is useless."

Blood splattered onto the walls and Victor, Yuuri stood there with his eyes wide. Victor smiled to himself and looked over at Yuuri, blood covering his face.

"Secrets are yours to keep," Victor smiled and looked back at Otabek and Yuri, "Let's go,"


End file.
